The Beginning of Forever
by GlassCaseOfEmotion
Summary: Teddy sees Victoire off for the start of her seventh year at Hogwarts after their summer romance. Now that the family knows and they'll be separated for months on end, will it last? For the Ten, Twenty, Thirty Challenge on the HPFC Forum.
1. Year Seven

The new month had ushered in the beginning of the cold weather with cold winds that whipped across the streets of London, howling loudly as though possessed. King's Cross Station was as busy as it always was at the start of September, as oddly dressed families carrying equally odd animals mixed in with the ordinary commuters.

Standing by the entrance to the grand station, two teenagers finally pulled away from their passionate embrace to come up for some much needed air. The girl, her cheeks tinged pink from the cold, smiled up at the boy.

"That better not have been my farewell kiss," she said, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm against the cold wind.

The boy, his spiky electric blue hair a stark contrast to her long blonde curls, slipped his gloves off and pushed them onto her smaller hands. "I told you you'd forget to pack something."

"They're way too big," she said, holding her hands up as the gloves slid down.

"They'll do 'til you get on the train, Vic."

She smiled and slipped her hand into his. "I'd better keep your hands warm then."

"How kind of you," he said with a smile as he bent down to peck her on the lips. Glancing at the clock, he said, "We'd better get to the platform before you miss the train. You don't want to end up like Fred and James after last year."

With a sigh she squeezed his hand then let go so he could push the trolley. Slowly they walked into the station.

"Are you nervous for next week?" she asked over the buzz of the crowds and loudspeakers, warning about train delays and ticket prices.

"Not really. It's grunt work mainly, nothing too challenging until I can make a good impression on someone and start rising up the ranks," he said with a smile, "What about you, nervous?"

"About being Head Girl? Not really," she echoed, catching sight of another family pushing trolleys laden with trunks and owls. "I've got the practice dealing with stubborn kids."

Teddy chuckled. "That you do."

She tucked her arm into his, a little awkwardly seeing as he was still pushing the trolley, and said softly, "You're not going to meet anyone at the Ministry while I'm away, are you?"

"Well I'm bound to meet someone eventually, unless I walk around with my eyes closed all day," he said and smiled when she elbowed him in the side. "Are you honestly worried I'm going to cheat on you?"

Victoire rolled her eyes as they neared the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. "I guess not."

"Your faith in me is comforting," he said raising his eyebrows, "What about you? How do I know you won't be sneaking off with the Head Boy after hours? Those late night corridor patrols can get-"

He was cut off as Victoire swatted at him with the too-big gloves, falling off her hands. "I get your point! And please, I have much better taste than Clem Macmillan. Too arrogant."

"Good, then I'll have nothing to worry about while I'm making mad, passionate love to every female employee in the office," he said, his face deadpan as he took off on his run for the barrier.

Her mouth open indignantly, Victoire let out a noise of exasperation and followed her boyfriend through. Emerging into the steam and busy chatter of students and families, the first thing she saw was Teddy's cheeky grin and she screwed her face up at him in a mock glare.

"That was rotten," she called over the noise.

"You know I was only joking," he said pulling her close, "The only girl I want to make mad, passionate love to is standing right here."

Victoire blushed and buried her face in his chest to hide it, knowing he would only tease her. "I'll miss you," she mumbled.

His arms tightened around her and she closed her eyes briefly, not wanting the moment to end.

"You'd better head off… before all the seats are gone and you end up sitting with James and Fred again," Teddy said with a smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes. Sniffing a little, Victoire pulled away and managed a watery smile in return.

"Hey, don't get upset," he said softly, stroking an errant blonde curl away from her face, "Christmas will be here before you know it."

"You'll write?"

"All the time. So often that we'll have nothing to talk about when you do come back because you'll know everything that's been going on already," he promised.

"Guess we'll just have to spend our time in other ways," she said, the blush creeping up again.

Teddy grinned and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled away and frowned at James Potter, watching them wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Further along the platform, Victoire spied the rest of the Potters emerging through the barrier, Lily looking as tearful as she did every year since James had started.

"Seeing her off, what does it look like?" Teddy retorted, pulling Victoire close for another kiss.

"But what are you doing?!"

Pulling apart, the older teens both snapped "Go away!" and James scurried off, still looking as if his brain might implode.

"Well that's one way to let them know we're together," Victoire said ruefully as they separated for the last time. She sighed. "I'd better get on the train."

"Yeah, let me give you a hand." He hauled her trunk into the nearest compartment, Victoire following holding her cat basket. Turning to face her, Teddy gave her a final kiss then ducked back onto the platform as the whistle blew loudly. She scrambled to the window and pulled it open.

"Teddy, your gloves!" she called pushing them through the gap.

Laughing he called back, "Keep them for the carriage journey, it'll be freezing up north!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Miss you too, kid." Smirking at her annoyed expression, he gave a final wave and headed back through the crowds of anxious parents and jealous siblings staying behind and disappeared out of sight.

Sinking back into the seat, she tried to hold back tears. Only fourteen weeks left to go.


	2. Back Into Routine

Victoire settled down onto the seat next to the window, having arrived at the Prefect's compartment early for the meeting to ensure she got a seat and wasn't squashed between two fifth years who, nice as they were, seemed to have an aversion to showering like last year. She wrinkled her nose at the memory and her "partner in crime" as he insisted on calling himself - accompanied by pretentious laughter - looked at her strangely from his seat opposite.

"So... how was your summer?" she asked, to break the silence that stretched between them.

Macmillan looked faintly surprised that she had bothered to ask and cleared his throat. "Well, quite pleasant. My aunt just had a baby so we went to visit them. They own a villa in the south of France, you know."

"Well I do now," Victoire replied with a forced smile as she looked down at the notes resting on her lap.

"It's not as nice as the apartment in Milan, but it was an enjoyable holiday nonetheless. Yourself, Weasley?"

It took a moment for it to register that he had asked her a question. Victoire looked up, suddenly realising, and looked confused. "Beg pardon?"

"Did you have a nice summer?" he asked.

"Oh... it was all right I suppose. Lots of baby-sitting," she said with a smile, more genuine this time, as the real events of her summer holiday flashed through her mind.

The compartment door banged open, admitting seventh year Slytherin prefect, Andrew Wood, and sixth year Ravenclaw, Mary McLintoch. A steady trickle of students began filling into the compartment as the train hurtled through the countryside and before long, Victoire found herself pushed up against the glass of the window and half-deafened as people began the usual chatter of complaints and catch-up. She caught the eye of her younger sister who had arrived at the platform with their parents and brother and offered a wave over the din, which was casually ignored. Victoire raised an eyebrow. Dominique had been acting off with her most of the summer with no explanation other than the wonder of teenage hormones. It was getting old quickly.

Macmillan cleared his throat and the compartment gradually grew quieter, before he launched into his lengthy address.

Victoire zoned out after a few minutes only paying enough attention to know when to nod when Macmillan referred to her. At one point he stopped and frowned at her and she quickly changed her nod to a shake to giggles from some of the fifth years. Victoire sent him an apologetic look and straightened up trying to look more attentive.

_Merlin, let this be over soon._

* * *

The Great Hall had never looked so welcoming over the freezing cold carriage ride to the castle. A stab of realisation went through her as she took a seat between Emily Gow and Imogen Cobbs, fellow seventh years and her best friends since around halfway through their first year. This was her last first day back at Hogwarts... the thought made her feel uneasy.

"Hurry up, First Years, I want my dinner," Emily grumbled, eyeing the empty space where the food would appear after the Sorting.

"Shh, you're making me hungry," Victoire said, feeling her stomach start to rumble at the thought of the Feast waiting for them. "At least you got something from the trolley, Macmillan kept us so late the woman was nowhere to be found by the time he released us, then he made me patrol with him. He's gone mad with the power already."

"Seven hours, must be a record," Imogen said with a snicker.

"Oh, finally!" Emily exclaimed, as the new students began filing into the hall, most gazing apprehensively around at the older witches and wizards or the enchanted ceiling above them.

With a jolt, Victoire suddenly spotted her little cousins in the group, stuck to each other like glue. As the oldest of the Weasleys, Victoire had been the first to head off to Hogwarts and had therefore seen all of her cousins coming for their sorting and it always put a smile on her face. They had to wait about ten minutes until "Potter, Albus!" was called. Almost immediately, Victoire locked eyes with James over at the Gryffindor table and he smirked.

The last two years, they had rivalled to see which cousin would be sorted into their House: so far, with Fred and Lucy against her Molly (Dominique didn't count because she was Sorted before James arrived - which seemed unfair to Victoire), James was winning.

Victoire shook her head at him and turned back to the front where Albus sat, his face obscured by the Hat. She tapped her fingernails on the table slowly, waiting.

"Gryffindor!"

She let out a groan but clapped all the same, steadfastly refusing to look at James who she could hear cheering over everyone else as his little brother joined the rad and gold table.

"Better luck next time," Imogen said sympathetically.

"Rose is still to come, I'm fairly confident about her," Victoire replied hopefully. They had to wait until there were only a couple of students left (Victoire remembered the cold trickle of sweaty terror that had gone down her back at this moment six years ago as she grew slowly more convinced that she wouldn't be on the list) before Rose was called to be sorted.

"Come on, come on," Victoire muttered. "I can't fall two behind James..."

Barely had the Hat touched her cousin's head before the rip near the brim opened and it yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"

"Yes! Well done, Rosie!" Victoire yelled, clapping loudly to the embarrassment of her friends and Rose herself as she hurried to sit at the far end next to the other new additions to the House.

She turned to grin at James who glowered at her and mouthed, '_Still winning'._

* * *

Teddy sat staring into the fire, little Lily leaning against him as her eyes drifted closed. He nudged her gently and she looked up at him, sleepy and indignant at the same time.

"You aren't tired already, are you?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" she shot back trying to hide a huge yawn.

"Hmm looks like it."

"When you and Victoire get married, can I be a bridesmaid?"

The out-of-the-blue question startled him and his hair flashed a bright pink before returning to it's normal turquoise. "Well... _if _Victoire and I get married, the bridesmaids will probably be up to her. But I promise to put in a good word for you," he said solemnly. "Is that acceptable?"

Lily seemed to ponder this and nodded, leaning against him again. "I'll accept that for now. As long as I don't have to be bridesmaids with _Roxanne_."

Teddy sniggered. "I'll see what I can do, Lils."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated as always :) **


End file.
